


The King of Sky

by IchiiNiiSan



Series: As the Rose wilts, so will you Rot away [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Enjoy folks, Inspired by Ib, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: He got out, but at what cost?





	The King of Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ending of the indie game named Ib, it's a great game guys I highly recommend you play it!

Riku blinked.

What happened? Why was he standing in front of this child-like painting?

**_Fabricated World_ **

**_A portal to another world._ **

_‘Maybe not by Xehanort, the strokes are definitely by an amateur,’_ noted the silverette before walking away. Riku walked around the floor for a few minutes, taking notes from the artworks that seemed notable and helpful for his project.

“This thing sucks, the worst one I’ve seen,” said a voice, somehow sending shivers down the art student’s spine.

“Don’t be mean Van, he’s… the reason how we got out… both of us.” replied the commenter’s companion.

Riku looked to where the voices are and saw two people, both male, one has spiky black hair wearing red and black clothing while the other has blonde hair spiked to the side wearing grey and green, both sparking familiarity to the silverette but…

The painting they’re in front of sends Riku’s heart plumenting to his stomach.

A male of his age, teal and blue petals lingered in his spiky brown hair, face serene as he has his eyes closed and his mouth forming a small bittersweet smile, in his hands are a bouquet of teal roses, all blooming beautifully and seemingly shining in the nonexistent lighting, in the center of the bouquet is a lone wilting sky blue rose, vines of thorns originating from there and surrounded the figure, ending in a curl towards the figure's head like a crown.

If one looked close enough you can see tear tracks on his cheeks.

Riku walked closer to the painting, standing beside the two eerily familiar people, and read the plaque under the painting.

**_Forgotten Light_ **

**_He who is light, the King of the sky, sacrificed himself to save others. His light lays on the bouquet he holds dear and hopes he would be remembered._ **

Forgotten… _Forgotten_ … Riku feels like he has forgotten something… _someone_ …

"Mister?"

Riku snapped his head up, it was the blonde of the duo beside him that spoke.

"You're crying."

A hand went up to his cheeks and wetness greeted his fingertips.

He's crying? Why? Why on this painting?

"A-Ah, s-sorry…" Riku apologized, going to get his handkerchief when he didn't feel it, only a cold metal chain.

Confused Riku pulled it out and if Riku's heart hasn't sunken more it did now.

A silver crown, glinting in the gallery lights.

_"Keep it! It'll be like a good luck charm for you as it did for me, but only until we get back!"_

_The same person from the painting smiled at him, brighter than the sun but just as warm in the cold gallery, curling his fingers around the small silver necklace and cradled it like it was glass._

_Riku kept it in his pocket, holding it when he needed the strength to go on, when the darkness lingers close._

_I believe in you, we'll get out together._

_"Riku… I'm sorry…"_

_The same person smiled at him again, but this time it was more pain than happy, hopeless and resigned, surrounding him are blue petals and the sight brought coldness to Riku's core._

_Riku cradled his body, pleading, tears running down his face._

_Why? Why did you give him your rose? Why for me?_

_Who..._

_Who are you? Why do you give me these emotions? Why do I feel like I should know you? Who? Why are you dying? Why are you not with me?_

Riku couldn't breathe.

Out.

Riku wants out. So he did, and never looked back to the sadden stares of the ravenette and blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am making a full story based on this AU so if you guys want to see that please do say so!
> 
> If there was any mistakes or anything you want to point out please feel free to comment it! Kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> I am on twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
